


Po smrti

by thewhatever



Series: Eruri Week 2020 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: After Life, Angst, Canon Universe, Day 5, Eruri Week 2020, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhatever/pseuds/thewhatever
Summary: Po smrti každý dostane, co si zaslouží.Aneb chybějící scéna na konci druhé série.Eruri Week 2020, Day 5: After Life
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias, Levi & Mike Zacharias, Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Eruri Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Po smrti

Za svůj život dostal Levi nemálo příležitostí k tomu přemýšlet o smrti. Už jako malé dítě proseděl několik dlouhých hodin na ledové podlaze v hrozivém tichu temné místnosti, kde jen pár metrů od něj na posteli naposledy vydechla jeho vlastní maminka. Tehdy měl dost času na to uvědomit si, co se stalo, a uvažovat, co s ní teď bylo, než ho Kenny odvedl a zaměstnal jinými problémy. Dočasně. Smrti se nedalo vyhnout úplně a kolikrát přišla nečekaně a daleko dřív, než byla zvána. Hledat, co bylo po ní, a věřit v některou z těch příjemnějších možností přinášelo pozůstalým jistý druh často tolik potřebné útěchy.

Tentokrát si nedovolil jedinou takovou myšlenku. Nejdřív na to ani neměl čas, byl v hrozném šoku, když se dozvěděl, že velitel přišel na výpravě o ruku, v důsledku čehož hned po návratu za zeď zkolaboval. Věděl jen o velké krevní ztrátě a nikdo mu neřekl nic víc, neuklidnil ho, že mají situaci pod kontrolou a že to přežije. A nechtěli ho za ním pustit, že prý by překážel. Až po pár hodinách vystresovaného popocházení tam a zpátky po nemocniční chodbě, která by rozhodně mohla být čistější, konečně někdo přišel s informací, že pro velitele už nemohou udělat víc a že nezbývalo nic jiného než čekat. A taky že je Erwin nechal čekat další den a noc, než konečně otevřel oči.

„Pořád si připadám, jako bych prospal věčnost.“

„Taky že jo. Byl jsi mimo přes šestatřicet hodin.“

Venku už se zase stmívalo, když ti dva konečně dostali chvilku o samotě. V nemocničním pokoji se za ten den vystřídalo více lidí, než by se slušelo, když se vzala v úvahu vážnost pacientových zranění a s těmi spojená nutnost, aby v klidu odpočíval.

„To je vskutku dlouho.“

„Co taky chceš, když jsi vyloženě utekl hrobníkovi z lopaty.“

Erwinovi pomohli se posadit, takže se teď zády opíral o čelo postele. Levi na něm viděl tu únavu, už toho měl za celý den dost. Kdyby sem přes den chodili jen doktoři a sestry, ale po nedávných událostech potřeboval s velitelem urgentně mluvit pomalu každý. Jako by se snad měl zvednout z postele dřív než za týden.

„Pravda, bylo to o fous,“ uchechtl se Erwin slabě a jeho oči jako už tolikrát za dnešek zabloudily k obvázanému pravému ramenu. Pořád se s tím potřeboval smířit. „Ale hlavně, že jsme neztratili Erena.“

Leviova první, spontánní myšlenka byla, že to nestálo za to. Avšak nevyslovil ji nahlas, možná si to totiž ani ve skutečnosti nemyslel. Sám se s tím vším teprve potřeboval vypořádat. Stáhl ruku z opěradla židle, na které seděl, a přesunul ji na kolena. Záda trochu nahrbil. I on se cítil unaveně.

„Mikeho nenašli,“ řekl tiše. Na vteřinu se jejich oči střetly. Erwinovy zorničky se na okamžik rozšířily a mírně pootevřel pusu, než pohled sklopil na svou ruku položenou v klíně. Rty o sebe promnul.

„Rozumím,“ řekl prostě. Kdo ho neznal, žádných emocí by si nejspíš vůbec nevšiml. Levi ale moc dobře rozeznával ten prázdný hlas, to zvláštní zabarvení v něm, které se na první pohled jevilo neutrálně, ale ve skutečnosti ukrývalo více bolesti než plný sud slz. Levi se na pár sekund zadíval na jeho ruku. Říkal si, že by ho za ni možná měl vzít, pokusit se nabídnout aspoň nějakou útěchu.

Ani jemu to rozhodně nebylo lhostejné. I přes krkolomný začátek si k sobě s Mikem časem nějak našli cestu. Levi mu věřil, a to nejen proto, že mu věřil Erwin. Bez delšího rozmýšlení by ho označil za přítele.

„Myslíš, že nás teď pozoruje?“ přerušil Erwin tok jeho myšlenek, a tak k němu znovu vzhlédl. „Že ví, že jsme zase o kousek pokročili? Že se neobětoval zbytečně?“ Erwin se pořád díval dolů. A jeho hlas ztrácel na své obvyklé pevnosti. Chvěl se. Jako by potřeboval tu chviličku k tomu, než si jeho hlava reálně připustila, co se stalo, a pak už ani on nebyl schopný zůstat tím výhradně racionálně uvažujícím velitelem, který se zbytečně neohlížel. Maska, kterou ho jeho úloha a nátlak okolí donutily nosit, praskala.

Leviovi vyschlo v ústech, jeho žaludek se nepříjemně sevřel. Nejistě pokrčil rameny. „Těžko říct,“ zamumlal. A pak se mezi nimi na několik minut rozhostilo hrobové ticho, že bylo téměř slyšet každý tichý výdech. Mlčeli, ani jeden z nich se vůbec nepohnul, oči sklopené.

„Co si myslíš, že je po smrti, Levi?“ promluvil Erwin znovu. Když Levi zvedl hlavu, Erwin se na něj opět díval, modré oči vlhce lesklé. Levi i tentokrát krčil rameny.

„Ráj, možná?“ uchechtl se chabě, mírně hořký podtón patrný. Okolnosti ho přiměly nad tím přemýšlet už tolikrát, ale nikdy nedošel k jasnému závěru. Ráj se zdál jako prachobyčejná vysněná tužba, ta planá naděje na lepší zítřky, která byla často tím posledním, co člověka pohánělo dopředu. Ale Erwin se pousmál.

„To bych si přál,“ řekl, „naši spolubojovníci by si to bezpochyby zasloužili.“ Levi přikývl. V tomhle mu musel dát za pravdu.

„Co si myslíš ty?“ zajímalo ho.

„Že každý dostane, co si zaslouží.“

„To se líbí mně,“ přiznal Levi. Když už život nebyl férový, alespoň smrt by mohla. Jestli se tedy za spravedlnost nepočítalo už to, že čekala bez výjimek na každého.

„Myslel jsem si to,“ usmál se Erwin a krátce se odmlčel. „Opravdu bych se pak jednou chtěl vidět se všemi našimi druhy,“ řekl následně, „mám takový pocit, že jim toho hodně dlužím. Ale jsem si docela jistý, že já budu splácet jinde, daleko ode všech.“

„Řekl bych, že ty už jsi zaplatil víc než dost.“ Erwin se uchechtl a zakroutil hlavou. Oči mu opět krátce zatěkaly k chybějící pravé paži, než se podíval zpátky na Levie.

„Tohle je maličkost.“

„Nemyslím jen-“

„Chtěl jsem po nich až příliš, Levi. Po všech. I po tobě.“

„Jestli máš ty skončit v pekle, já nepůjdu jinam,“ promluvil Levi tak pevně, bez zaváhání, až se na Erwinově tváři krátce mihl zaskočený výraz. Vydechl.

„Tohle už po tobě nemůžu žádat.“

„Nežádáš.“

Levi se i s židlí přisunul až těsně k posteli. Konečně se odhodlal natáhnout k Erwinovi ruku. Erwin váhal jen okamžik. Přece jen ho za ni vzal.


End file.
